


Hero

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina admires her unexpected heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

So many people have become my heroes. Who knew? Emma and Henry are obvious, as is my unexpected pack mate of Ruby, but so many others have come to actually mean something to me. Prickly old Granny Lucas and her gruff acceptance, my renewed friendship with Kathryn, my utterly unexpected armistice with Snow and Charming, Archie's enthusiasm in helping me heal. Even the dwarves and fairies have started cutting me some slack.

Precisely because I don't deserve their compassion or understanding or forgiveness and many of them have offered it anyway, makes them heroes to me.


End file.
